lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Marktheartest/"Glowing Fir Trees"/"Yellow Wood"
''INTRODUCTION So, as we all know, Lumber Tycoon 2 is going to be in the Winter Games this year. If you don't know about it, just search around the forums and I am sure you can find a list of all the events that are going to happen this year. Before you continue reading this post, you absolutely 'NEED 'to look at this fellow blog post: http://lumber-tycoon-2.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:58915 Alright, assuming you've read and looked over the above blog post, lets get started with...well...YELLOW WOOD IS COMING TO THE GAME. Now, most of you are probably wondering..."but mark, how do we know these are legit?" My response to this would have to be CHECK DEFAULTIO'S FRIGGIN DECALS. The proof is in the pudding, fellows. Also- the taiga biome's rocks are getting removed? Alot of information is coming to us in a short amount of time, which is a good thing, a routine thing that we've been over- just like when the Shrine of the Sight came out. But, well, this one update opens up a lot of new possibilites, even though this is probably temporary. Now while we have no-one has any idea when this update is dropping, it's bound to be in February, since March is primarily dedicated to Egg Hunt plans. Since this wood will most likely be temporary and sell for a low amount (it's a yellow fir tree pretty much), so I would personally recommend that you stock up this wood as much as you can, and try not to put it in the drop off. I say complete the quest and then farm the CRAP out of this wood, since it's probably not permanent...as it just looks too...out of the ordinary to me. It looks like a tree straight from the LT2's Wiki suggestion place, which...in all honesty, it probably was. I wouldn't have minded CANDY CANE TREES, but yellow trees...now that's unexpected and out of the ordinary. Information on this Wood & It's Properties Now, while this wood is still new and fresh to the Lumber Tycoon community, we can gather some basic stuff from it...like the fact that it's yellow, and it's basically a Fir Tree, but with a yellow texture. Now- knowing Fir Trees, they grow relatively fast (see the wiki page on Fir Trees ) , so this wood will probably not sell for more then 10k on the market...once the price of the wood slows down and everyone finally has a piece of this magnificent wood. Now, I'd like to address another problem with this wood once it releases...it's quanitity. Now obviously, wood can be duplicated, but we have to take some things into consideration here...what if this wood is eventually just used up? This points back to my saying that everyone needs to do the entire LT2 community a favor and FARM these trees like crazy. Farming isn't bad in this case- it's good if you want this wood to stick around, which it should, since it is a really really amazing wood that would really just outdo someone's base. My point is- this wood should be treated like a endangered species, because once it's gone, that's exactly what it will be, if not extinct. Everyone needs to pitch in and do their part and farm this wood, so we can have it for as long as it lasts- even until it gets base-wiped. Now, as far as this wood's properities go...well, it's yellow (as said above), big, and basically a Fir Tree that was born with a rare skin condition. Conclusion With all of this information noted and documented, I would just like to conclude with a repeat of what this rather long blog post said: This wood is unique, it's a legit wood coming to the game (confirmed by Defaultio's decals), and it's most likely not going to be permanent, so everyone that gets a hold of this wood needs to 1st complete the quest there is for it, and then farm it and keep it on your base until it's actually worth something. We can also conclude that this wood is large, yellow, and maybe a little rare and slow at growing back. What I mean by this is...it probably won't grow back as fast as oak trees do, so we need to farm the trees, take them to our bases, serverhop, and then repeat the proccess to preserve this wood. Lets all pitch in and do this thing together, and gather information while we're at it. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read over this blog post, and DO comment what you think of this wood, and what'll you do to help preserve it. ;) '**NEWS** - 'This wood just lost a lot of value...as it turns out, this wood is NOT going to be glowing in the long haul. It's LOG will be glowing, but when it gets refined it's plank will just be a bare yellow. Still though, everyone needs to do their part and go ahead and farm this tree to the best of your ability. I say run server-farms, get all the trees on servers, cut em, and refine em. This wood needs to be cherished, without duplicating. Author/Writer: 'Marktheartest''' Category:Blog posts